Les voisins du nord
by finesteral
Summary: La journée s'annonce épique pour Finn et Jake ! Le départ d'Ice King des terres enneigées fait dégeler la montagne, sortant de l'hibernation un peuple de sucre liquide enfermé depuis plusieurs centaines d'années des arbres ensevelis sous la neige. Comment réagiront les gens du Candy Kingdom et les peuples de Ooo avec ces nouveaux étranges mous et bruns ?
1. Mot de l'auteure

**Si Adventure Time était crée au Québec!**

Une version moins américaine et plus québecoise, qu'est-ce que ça donnerais? C'est surtout au niveau du langage qu'on y trouverait certaines modifications. Le défi se trouve surtout à conserver la couleur des personnages en réutilisant certains mots que les personnages font entre eux, en grande partie en français. Attention. Cette fanfiction est très franglaise. En fait, je vais beaucoup m'amuser à personnifier Finn comme un Québecois qui, justement utilise des catchs phrases anglophone pour rendre le moment plus épique, je trouve que c'est quelque chose de très marquant dans la culture populaire d'aujourd'hui et dans la plupart des fandoms qui écoutent leurs émissions favorites dans la langue originale et qui vont transformer leur manière de parler afin de conserver ce qui leur plaisaient quand il vient le temps de faire des citations. Dans mon cas, certains mots '' Anglais '' que les personnages utilisent seront volontairement massacrés afin de rappeler qu'au Québec, on emprunte beaucoup de mots, voir des groupes nominaux et des verbes dans la langue de Shakespeare mais qu'au final, notre manière de le prononcer fait qu'on s'approprie de ce mot et qu'il devient bien à nous, voir un nom propre. La fanfiction d'Aventure Time sera crée dans un langage populaire, avec beaucoup de compressions linguistiques. Au Québec, on a développé une manière de parler très directe et rapide, qui viens du fait que nous venons d'un pays nordique, nos ancêtres n'avaient pas le temps de niaiser à bien parler et nous sommes un peuple très travailleur. De plus, en étant entouré d'une mer d'anglophones, nos structures de phrases ressemble de plus en plus à de l'anglais. En tout cas, c'est ce que vous remarquerez quand vous lirez les traductions de quelques citations d'Adventure Time que j'ai réalisée.

C'est ma première fanfiction, je souhaite que vous ayez du plaisir à la lire !


	2. Réveil

Jake grommèle dans son lit. Les bouips bouips de Beemo qui ronflait sur la charge l'avait réveillé. Sous ses paupières, il devina selon la lumière qu'il devait être midi. Le chien magique s'asseoit, poussant un énorme bâillement tout en s'étirant de tout son corps dans le crib. Finn, toujours dans son lit, se fit écrasé par le super gonflement de Jake en se débattant, étouffé par l'extension soudaine de son ami.

- Hey Jake. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ? Tu sais, j'étais en train de DORMIR.

- Mais Fiinn. J'en profite pour faire un numéro 2 avant de sortir du lit, je n'aime pas ça me réveiller sinon, je me sens tout fuzzy belly.

- … Ewwh c'est dégueulasse, man.

Finn pousse violement les draps de son coccon et sorti du lit tout en se frottant ses deux petits yeux noirs bouffis. Il avance vers la cuisine et attrapa une étrange cocotions qu'il avala d'une traite. Pendant ce temps, Jake se débattait à essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux, collé d'une grosse couche de glue brunâtre autour des yeux. Il tira sur le dépôt, les paupières s'étirant à l'infini, il était incapable de les enlever.

- Fin. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide.


	3. Le ver

La colle s'agglomérait sur ses paupières, même en forçant, ce qui lui donnant un air de fou. On dirait qu'il avait les paupières ratatinées et enflées et pour le peu qu'on en voyait, ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés.

- FINN! Je ne vois plus rien! Aide moi! Dit-il en se collant les deux mains dans l'immondice qui obstruait ses yeux. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Le principal intéressé le regarde, complètement tétanisé. La vision qu'il avait de Jake le dégouttait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de le voir gesticuler au ralenti, ne comprenant aucunement les appels à l'aide de son ami. Jake tira, une long filament se détacha entre lui et sa main. Il étira son bras, tout en courant en faisant le tour de la poutre en bois au centre de la pièce en hurlant, complètement paniqué de ne plus rien voir.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Il avait fait au moins 10 tours quand soudain :

- Attends Jake.

Ce n'étais pas Finn qui venait de parler. Dans la poutre, un petit ver de terre avec les bajoues bien remplies de la substance brunâtre mâchouillait. Lorsque qu'il eut fini, il s'exclama :

- C'est bon. C'est drôlement bon. Je dirais même que … J'VEN VEUX PLUUUS!

Le petit verre se transforma en un énorme monstre aux dents tranchantes. Il s'élança sur Jake, qui continue de tourner autour de la poutre.

- MORE! MORE! MORE! La voix sonnait bestiale et agressive.

À force de tourner, la substance se détacha des paupières étirées de Jake. Paniqué, il attrapa Finn sous le bras et s'élancèrent par la fenêtre en jetant derrière lui un regard vers la créature qui tétait sans relâche la poutre de bois...

_- ohh... That's good... That's good..._

Par terre, les deux amis se regardèrent complètement sous le choc.

- Je suppose que l'on doit attendre qu'il ait fini avant de retourner à la maison …. dit Finn.

Jake et Finn haussa des épaules. Quand soudain …


End file.
